


Why Missy?

by Kellh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellh/pseuds/Kellh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semplicemente i pensieri di Twelve dopo aver raggiunto le coordinate dategli da Missy al termine di Death in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Missy?

Un tuffo al cuore, ai cuori. Niente, non c’era niente. Le coordinate erano giuste, ma Gallifrey non c’era. Aveva mentito. Il suo… la sua amica gli aveva mentito ancora. Come uno stupido gli… le aveva creduto. Uno stupido, già, non era così che stavano le cose? Un idiota con un cacciavite in viaggio attraverso lo spazio e il tempo in un box rubato, ecco cos’era, _chi_ era. Non un presidente, non un ufficiale, solo un fesso che si era fatto fregare da un amico… amica non più tale, cui non bastava vincere. _Siamo gli ultimi qui, perché ferirmi così Missy?_


End file.
